


It's called love, Idiot.

by WolfieBlackBlood



Series: ___XReader [1]
Category: Bad - Fandom, Evil - Fandom, Good - Fandom, N/A - Fandom, Right - Fandom, Wrong - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't really, M/M, Multi, SO, The fandom isn't really available, because, so uh, this isn't in a fandom, you just need to figure that out for yourself, Černobog Darkvil X Reader X Mariangela Seraphium, Černobog and Mariangela are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes on a hike, and meets two new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called love, Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is so fucking short, I just. I don't know. I would also like to add that, This may or may not be continued at all.

You swiped your hand over your forehead, as to wipe the sweat from your head. The temperature that day was at least 70 F, You didn’t know for sure, because you didn’t have your phone with you, that was still back in the car. You sort of wished that you’d stayed home with the AC kicked on, but as usual, to stay a healthy girl, you had to go ahead and take a hike up the woods that you always did.

You really loved the woods, for multiple reasons, One, you could get away from any sort of stress that had just so happened to trouble your mind as of right now, Two, you loved the scenery and the sound of the crickets chirping to their hearts out.

You smiled and headed back to your car, deciding it was getting a little dangerous to be outside at night. Once you got there, you were slightly surprised to find a black goop on your car door’s window, you frowned and lightly dabbed your finger in it, as soon as you did, it felt as though your entire hand was going to melt away.

“OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!” You yelled and shook your hand, trying your best to get the sticky substance off of your fingers. “What the hell kind of stuff is this?! Certainly not anything that I’ve seen before.” You said, frowning as you lightly brushed said matter off of your shoulders. Once you got in your car, it was even worse, there was black and white dog fur all over the place, as well as a little bit of what looked like lime blood and fuchsia blood splattered all over your passenger seat and both of your back seats.

“What the?” Your speech was interrupted by two very furry dogs barking at you, which caused you to jump slightly.

“Oh.. Hey. Hi.” You said, and they only wagged their tails in unison, but barked in unison as well.

“How.. Odd.” You said, smiling as you pet them both at the same time. You frowned once again, as you held your hand over your eyes as to look around. “Where are your owners?” You asked once again, sighing slightly as you shrugged, deciding it was best not to leave them out in the heat like this. You opened the door to the back seat and beckoned for them to get in. They took this invitation to lick your face and spread it with their saliva.

“Haha, you’re welcome.” You told them, before shutting the door and getting in the drivers seat.


End file.
